750wordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Participant Responses
Prior Experience in Navigating Digital Spaces The participants of the study have a variety of backgrounds and abilities in their self-reported competency in navigating digital spaces. Although almost all reported that they believe that they navigate digital spaces well, and the basic instructions for using the site that I provided alongside the direction of the site itself, it was intuitive and easy to make an account and begin writing. Although it does not appear that using the site was complicated, several comparisons to other educational sites such as Blackboard and Blogspot were made. This experience may have fostered some reservations that users bring to their use of using this site to strengthen their computational skills. One respondent mentioned the difficulty that she expects when writing on a website, mentioning the likelihood of rewriting if the site malfunctions. Despite their initial assessment of their digital skills, all participants indicated that the ability to navigate and produce content on digital spaces is imperative for professional success in whatever field they pursue. Several respondents also professed that, despite their digital competency, they prefer to use a pen and paper when given the chance. Regardless of the slowed pace and extra effort needed to write manually, a volunteer reflected, “Writing with a pen and paper forces me to push through my thoughts without stopping for much editing, because scratching out words and squeezing in sentences here and there is a messy effect; writing within a digital space, even in a word document, heightens the temptation to revise sentences, add and delete words, and change the meaning of my phrases.” Another respondent, confident in her digital computational skill set, wrote, “For me, there is a release in putting pen to paper which isn’t quite the same as seeing the words come up on a screen.” Writing Consistency and Effectiveness Although very few of the respondents write each day, most went into this assignment agreeing that there is value in consistent writing and with ideas on when and how they write most effectively. Interestingly, all of the writers who listed the time when they best write said that they write best later in the day, when there seem to be less distractions and time to reflect. Some participants feel that writing formally each day has stifled their ability to write honestly without judgment. Regimented goals and techniques seem to be effective, with National Novel Writing Month, free writing prompts, and reflection upon briefly captured moments, words, and conversations throughout the day spark the desire to write. Despite the desire to write each day, many responded that they have difficulty finding time to write each day. The ideas and projects that have been embarked on are most often stifled by the monotony of life and a lack of inspiration and motivation. Another hindrance to writing each day is the inability to access writing materials. For the writers who feel more self-conscious with their voice, they feel discomfort with the freedom that comes with daily free writing. Free Writing Norms After inquiring about the normal themes and objectives of free writing within my participant pool, it appeared that the intention is largely individualized. Free writing is an outlet for fictional wordplay, a chance to reflect and process the events of the day. “When I get something in my head that is truly interesting, I like to write it down to see if it actually makes sense outside the confines of my weird little brain.” is another response, one that reportedly manifests itself largely in writing about music, pop culture, and social commentary. The respondents write about what makes them happy, but also what is bothering them. Free writing is referred to as “therapetutic”, “Something that you don’t have to share, but can gain insight from nonetheless. It’s just communicating, honestly and openly.” The writing norms seem to focus on the past, on things the writer hopes not to forget. The goal of free writing for another respondent is to compile stories for submission. One participant wrote that she dislikes free writing because she has difficulty talking about her personal feelings. Even she, reluntant as she was, feels that there is value in free writing and in using a site such as 750words.com. “I feel as I will benefit from writing every day, even though I was initially hesitant about doing it.” Writing Insecurities Despite the relative level of digital competency and background in writing that each participant brings to this project, they all expressed some level of insecurity at the start of this project. Although these insecurities seem to diminish with training and feedback from other writers, even those who have studied English feel that their struggles from an inability to finish their own writing. Another point of insecurity for the writers in this project was their difficulty with technical English mechanics. A few participants voiced their insecurities with having someone else read their writing, even within the guided confines of this project. Larger insecurities about writing include the struggle with captivating an audience and reaching unattainable expectations. Final Reflections: The Impact of 750words Exposure After using the site for a week and reflecting upon their experience, there was a mixed response from the participants. For those who found the site to be beneficial, reports such as, “I appreciate the digital nature of 750words because it’s a place I can quickly free write without much attention to the editing or structure of what I’m writing.” also elaborated on the importance of catalogued and accessible writing. The ability to reflect and find trends in writing seemed to be a benefit, as well. In becoming more comfortable with writing, the basic interface of the site and the lack of distractions were also cited as an improvement. Despite these positives, a few respondents mention that they still prefer writing by hand. Using the site has some encouraging features and was mentioned as being very easy to use, but writing without a digital medium still feels more comfortable to some. For one participant, she says she is overwhelmingly more likely to use a paper and pen to free writer over the distractions of the web. She says without completely unplugging, she can really focus on free writing. Response to Metadata''' ''' For the most part, the participants thought that the metadata statistical outputs were useful and that it was interesting to view their writing from another angle. The most mentioned factor was the metadata was the output that showed how quickly the 750 words can be written. One user mentioned that, after realizing how quickly she can write, she will better be able to take advantage of short breaks in her day. From the tracking of distractions, the writers seemed to be more aware of what detracts from their writing. However, for one writer, the metadata made writing competitive, and turned into a challenge to write the passage more quickly each day. Aiming for speed and quantity over quality did not seem to be fruitful for the creative process. For another, realizing how long it took to write and how ample distractions are on the computer seemed to be highlighted by the metadata. For another, she said that the metadata coached her how to writer effectively through seeing how her writing time decreased from 76 to 26 minutes over the course of the trial. Another employed the personal labeling categories pertaining to her personal experience, indicating if she had a headache or how much she slept the night before. She found in interesting to look back and see how this affected her writing. Only one participant indicated that the thematic analysis of the site was effective, “It is amazing how a computer can analyze the tone of your writing and provide a listing of relevant information that may help a person become a better writer.” Others, however, wrote how some of the features on the site seem to be a bit inaccurate. For instance, one user reported that the metadata indicated that 25% of her post concerned death when this was not at all true. Another writer concluded, “Although the feature is cool and innovative, I do not think the mood and emotions of the writer can be found out by word choice alone.” Writing Preferences After Participation Although most respondents can recognize the benefits and downfalls of writing in a digital space, they were split on if they preferred writing with pen and paper over on the computer. Only two of the ten participants admitted to preferring writing on a site such as this over on paper. A benefit to the digital space seems to be the easy access to past entries. For one user, the privacy and easy access seems to be ideal to monitor his shifting emotional state. Another highlights how quickly she is able to type, preferring it over using a journal. However, she admits that the extra step of logging into the site would be an obstancle. For those who enjoyed using the site, but prefer writing with a pen, the sentiment was largely similar, “Even after completing this exercise, I will be more likely to write in a notebook than in a digital space, but I also am fully aware of the benefits of taking advantage of technology to become a disciplined writer.” One writer confessed that although this site claims to be private, she has reservations with the security of anything she writes on the internet. For those in favor of writing in digital spaces, it appears that they are able to be freer while online, “I may write a little faster via typing, but it seems to stifle me a little bit. I like pondering and erasing and crossing out and rereading what I write so that I can get it right. The whole process has been interesting and it’s neat that there are tools like this out there.” Even for those who prefer writing with pen and paper, the main detracting factor from the site seems to be the cost to use 750 words. One explained, “I will use the subscription until the free period expires, then I will most likely revert back to using my notebooks.” Due to lifestyle choices, a few respondents say that using the site would be unlikely due to regular internet and computer access. Although the site can be access via mobile, this did not seem to be a feasible option. For one writer, a fanatic for fountain pens and high-quality paper, she found the aesthetic of the site to be “annoying.” “The color scheme is too stark and the font is gross. Fountain pens are far superior. I enjoy soft creamy paper and vivid ink colors. Purple and blue inks far better communicate my state of mind than the metadata provided by the site.” Reactions to Site Gamification and Social Support For most of the participants, the gameified nature of the site and the ability to engage in an online community was not well-utilized. Perhaps this was due to the short exposure to the site, as a few indicated that they feel that joining into the social network could improve their accountability and the stakes of writing each day. However, one respondent commented, “It is much easier to ignore a computer telling you to write than a peer.” Although the trial was not long enough to gain many points, almost everyone acknowledge that the rewards of the site could be beneficial, “I feel like having some type of reward structure is nice and at least leads to a little more motivation.” One user disagreed on the benefit of gamefication and an online writing community in her lifestyle, “I’m off the grid far too often to be able to commit or care about earning badges or points on a website. My lifestyle (thankfully) leads me on too many adventures to be able to place much value in online points. I can see how these things could possibly be meaningful for people who utilize a lot of online features and social media, but personally, that sort of system would not work for me.” Lasting Impact on Writing For a recent graduate who studied creative writing, this exercise was described as “inspirational.” She explains that in her post-grad life, the focus on writing and publishing work that she feels represents her as a writer has been diminished. “Transitioning to becoming a creative writer outside of an educational program requires much self-discipline. Overall, writing every day, especially in a space that truly feels like a friendly, non-judgmental blank canvas where I can write my thoughts, helps me feel much less emotionally repressed.” Another user reflects that her writing on this site seems less formal and more personal, but she doesn’t feel that the site itself has impacted how frequently and motivated she will be to write, outside of the confines of her commitment to this project. One participant says that the largest take-away from her participation is the ease of sharing her writing and the way that her exposure to the site has changed the way that she viewed her writing. Even for users who were more critical of the site, the experience was coined as “incredibly refreshing”. She went on to explain, “Every time I set pen to paper or fingers to keyboard, it’s with the expectation that what I’m writing could go farther than just the now. Even if I am “just” free writing.” One respondent, a particularly hesitant writer, says that although she still struggles with writing the 750 requested words a day, she sees the larger benefits of daily writing in a way that she did not before. This site has been a great experience which has led her to organize her thoughts and slow down to think about her writing. One user, originally unsure why anyone would spend $5 a month for the site, said that her exposure has changed her mind. She claims that the value of this site lies in the spark for daily writing and provided a better understanding of her creative process. Another writer who initially reported that she was uncomfortable with writing in digital spaces concluded, “I am thankful that Courtney asked for volunteers for this and that I did it. I hope I can make myself continue on it for the rest of the free trial, and then who knows? Maybe I will even consider sticking with it! We shall see!” Category:Eng460 Category:750words.com Category:Participant Responses Category:Case Study Category:Writing Category:Computing Category:Reflection